wyhzettegovfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyhzette
Wyhzette, is a state founded in 2011 by Paul Kang. It was founded in a game-like, resource managing state, and eventually evolved to a realistic nation. Entymology Wyhzette's name comes from the Principality of Wy , due to it being the last on Wikipedia's official list of micronations. To add to it, and ensure it to be on the end of alphabetical micronations lists, Paul Kang added 'hzette' to give it a "crispy, edgy and cool sound." Entymology understanding Wy+ "hzette" Pronunciation w/i/+s/e/t History Wyhzette was founded on June 20th, 2011 by Paul Kang. The main goal of Wyhzette was "to tie together all of the clubs and groups of Paul's Blog Herald." At first, there were large expansions of the virtual land which Wyhzette owned. This led to several wars with a fictional micronation, "Random Pie Land." Random Pie Land was based on a blog by a rival classmate, explains Paul Kang. Eventually, Paul's Blog Herald (and other Wyhzette sites) collapsed due to inactivity, and therefore, Wyhzette operates mainly off Microwiki. Freyan Occupation & Wars In August 2012, Wyzhette fought in several wars collectively known as the Freyan Wars. Soon after pulling out, an un-official cold war was declared between Wyhzette and the Workers' Democratic Republic under Freya, ultimately ending in Freyan occupation and annexation. Wyhzette later recieved independence, though some time later, Freya embarked into Wyzhetto land, which lit the fuse for the later Wyhzetto Inactive Period. Wyhzetto Inactive Period Some time after the Freyan Wars, Wyhzette saw anti-Wyhzette sentiment grow as the cold war dragged on. This was aggravated by the fact that Trace Fleeman, the leader of Freya, was banned a second time, and pro-Trace micronationalists (most of this wiki) slandered Wyhzette and made many attacks via harrasment and vandalism. Eventually, this led to Wyhzette falling into inactivity and the supposed triumph of Freya and Freyan supporters. Re-emergance On Christmas Eve, 2012 Paul Kang was convinced by Mr. Gunho Kim of Grunkia to rejoin micronationalism. Therefore, Wyhzette is now undergoing major change and Dec. 24 has been marked as Freedom Day in Wyhzette. Wyhzette has also reduced its claims to just that of the Benevolent Dictator's residence. Invasion plan.png|Plan to invade Wyhzette. Courtesy of Freya.|link=Freyan Wars Usaflag.svg|Wyhzette was founded in Southern California, USA. Wyhzette's Birth Certificate.png|A screenshot proving Wyhzette's founding. Vandalism Attacks on Wyhzette.png|Proof that vandals did indeed damage this page in a pathetic attempt to bring Wyhzette down. Government Wyhzette has a conservative-authoritarian governement with a Benevolent Dictator, assistants, advisors and a Prime Minister. President: The President is the head of state and head of government.He is allowed to appoint the Vice President, declare war, veto/suggest laws and disband/create organizations in Wyhzette. The President serves a lifelong term. The current President is Paul Kang. Vice President: A VP serves as a general assistant to the BD. As well as being the immediate sucessor to the President, the VP also is secratary, leige, public relations manager and much more. The current Vice President is a close friend of the President and an adept micronationalist, Gunho Kim. Cabinet The Cabinet is board of members in Wyhzettean government that vote on issues and laws. It is composed of two comittees, (one concerning intermicronational issues, and one concerning domestic issues) which have 5 seats each. This entire organization of people is headed by the Head Advisor who is also second in line for sucession. If there happens to be a tie in the Cabinet, the Head Advisor is to use his sole power as Head Advisor and add his own vote to break the tie. Relations CIMG4412.jpg|Gunho Kim, VP.|link=Gunho Kim Paul Kang Wyhzette Photo.png|Paul Kang sits at his desk. Photo by webcam.|link=Paul Kang 901293803447.png|Jack Booth, Head Advisor of the Cabinet.|link=Jack Booth Foreign Affairs The following entities are friendly to Wyhzette. *Agrikeshic Confederation *Grunkia *IMC *Pisces Republic *WAF Enemies The following entities are disliked by Wyhzette and are therefore banned by order of the Extremist Act. *Qing Dynasty *New Japanese Empire *Shrewland War and Military Wyhzette has a small military, consisting of two hunting/guard dogs and one active soldier. However, since Wyhzette has rejoined micronationalism, it has been under the protection of the Grunkian Commonwealth. Wyhzette has a few military tactics, such as conscription of able bodied neighbors, in case of a massive attack and launching pressurized soda cans at the enemy. Wyhzette has one official military base, Ft. Treehouse, which is the President's 6-year old treehouse. Not much is known about it, except that it is heavily fortified and that it sits on an apple tree that is in Paul's backyard. Wyhzette has several weapons. These include a three categories: melee weapons, antisiege defenses, and experimental weapons. Population Note: Anyone in Wyhzettean Government or Military automatically gets citizenship starting 00:00PST 1/4/12. Microwiki/Micronationalists *Paul Kang *Gunho Kim *Jack Booth *Andrew Creed Others *Eric Kim Culture Wyhzette's culture is derived from American, Korean, InterMicroNational and Local sources. Wyhzette is very traditional in its ways and has a strong sense of national pride. However, more recently, a movement of individual, economic and political open-mindedness has spread throughout Wyhzette. Holidays and Special Days Below is a list of national holdiays. All businesses and institutions close on these days to remember their purpose. * New Years Day (January 1) * Good Friday, Easter Sunday (March 29, March 31 respectively) * Supreme Dictator's Birthday (June 16) *National Founding Anniversary (June 20) * Labour Day (September 1–7) *Thanksgiving (The Sunday of the 2nd week of October) *Freedom Day, Christmas Eve (December 24) * Christmas aka Christians Holy Day (December 25) Religion Religion Page Link Note: only micro-relgions or theocracies are displayed. Politics Wyhzette has three parties each, each which have five fillable seats. Each party represents a different way and different outlook, and battles to gain a slight majority in the Cabinet. Each party sends out a predetermined number of reps to each subcomittee. Parties gain seats in the Cabinet by having a member become President, Vice President or Head Advisor. They also gain seats by filling in all five seats, having international relations and having all miscellaneous information, such as a banner and official anthem. The majority party in the Cabinet has a slight influence on desicion making and therefore becomes the power party for a while. However, no party can get out of control, because each one theoretically checks and balances each other, and this is further assured due to the parties' conflicting ideologies. Laws Below is a list of general laws in Wyhzette: Youth Protection Act No youth (person under 21 years of age) may not do the following: *Consume, posess, distribute or purchase alchoholic beverages *Consume, posess, distribute or purchase drugs, medicine or medical procedures that require a doctor's prescription unless otherwise directed. *Use, posess, distribute or purchase firearms or any other weapons deemed unfit for civilian use by the government. *Consume, posess, distribute or purchase tobacco, cigars, cigarettes or any other smoking paraphanelia. *Drive, distribute or posess automobile or any other street-legal veichle. *Use or distribute a credit card, or any other form of electronic or virtual payment of legal tender. *Vote in any Wyhzettean elections or officially sponsor or donate towards a political cause or campaign. *Drop out of or skip primary education (K-12) unless extraordinary circumstances are in effect. Marriage Act In order for a marriage or legal union of people to be honored in Wyhzette, it must meet the follwing criteria: *Both persons must be 21 years of age or older. *The marriage/union must be between one (1) man and one (1) woman. *A divorce is not allowed within one week (7 days) of the marriage. *If culture or religion (not political stance or non-religious personal beliefs) states that a marriage must take place that violates the preceding criteria, then the marriage will be validated after state, legal and parental approval. Extremist Act To prevent the spread of bigotry and violence to Wyhzette, the Benevolent Dictator, Paul Kang, hereby declares the barring of peoples in the following activities, if they posess what is deemed extreme, conspiratorial or violent beliefs: *Entering Wyhzettean cyberspace or land *Applying for a visa or citizenship *Using any privately provided or government provided products or services Legitimacy Wyhzette now considers itself a legitamate micronation, due to its age, maturity, high HDI and the general respect of the micronational community. Contact To contact Wyhzette for micronational matters, please visit the President's profile page for further contact det